


because of what you did

by supermaket_flowers



Series: pokemon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: (so in like 2016 ish), Bad Writing, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, It got weird!, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, crappy writing, first ever fanfic I wrote, it's actually a really long fic, my writing's SO much better now, not all of it as I still have to find the rest of it, really old fic, shut up. i was ten when I wrote this, written back when XY first came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: This is the first-ever fanfic I ever wrote! This is also the first time I am posting it anywhere as I've just found the part I have typed up, there is more to it which I might add one day.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont & Eureka | Bonnie & Serena, Citron | Clemont & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi no Gekkouga | Ash Ketchum's Greninja/Serena no Tairenar | Serena's Braixen, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Series: pokemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	because of what you did

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first-ever fanfic I ever wrote! This is also the first time I am posting it anywhere as I've just found the part I have typed up, there is more to it which I might add one day.

Ash leaned forward and jumped off the cliff after the scatter-bug. He grabbed it and pulled it closer to himself as he plummeted down towards the river.

As he hit the surface of the water, he hit his head on a rock which knocked him unconscious as he hit the surface of the water. Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie were running down the side of the river after Ash. Ash had floated down the river until he reached the end of the river, then he stopped.

“Ash!” Serena yelled as she ran over to Ash with Clemont and Bonnie close behind. Ash was very pale when Serena reached him.

“Clemont, Ash is unconscious!” Serena yelled to Clemont, Clemont ran over to Ash and looked at him. 

“You should try shaking him” Clemont said to Serena as she shook Ash which appeared to do nothing, but in five minutes Ash started to wake up, “Clemont, Serena Ash is awake!” Bonnie yelled to where the two trainers were sitting. 

“Wha-what happened?” Ash said, holding his head as he walked over to where Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were sitting. Serena noticed this stood up as Ash took his hand away from his head which revealed a cut on his head. 

“Ash, you’re hurt!” Clemont said as he stood up and walked over to Ash and checked out his cut.

* * *

Later.

“Ow, that hurt” Ash said as Clemont cleaned his cut with a wet cloth.

“Ash, how did you get that cut and how did you know yourself unconscious?” Serena asked Ash.

“First, I jumped off a cliff after a scatterbug and second, I don’t know” Ash replied then told them what had happened at the cliff, while they were walking to the next town. When they got there, they went straight to the Pokemon-Center, so nurse Joy could look at Ash’s cut and also so they didn’t sleep outside that night because it looked like it would rain.

One hour later, Ash came out of the room he had gone into with nurse Joy, a bandage on his cut, he found Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie asleep, his Pikachu was asleep in Bonnie’s lap because it was quite late when he had come out of the room, he walked over to a chair next to where Serena was asleep and sat down in it.

In the morning, Serena woke up to find Ash asleep next to her then she turned her head to where Bonnie was awake but Clemont wasn’t.

“Morning Bonnie” Serena said to Bonnie as she stood up and stretched, she stood up and stretched, she then walked over to the bathroom and went inside. When she returned, Clemont was awake but Ash was not.

“He was up ‘till pretty late last night so that’s okay, I guess” she said as she walked over to where their bags were so she could let out her Pokemon. As she did, her haze kept sliding to the sleeping Ash. When breakfast-time came, he was still asleep.

“Ash should have been up by now” Serena said with a worried expression n here face to Clemont.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he replied as he finished off his breakfast so he could go work on his inventions.

Serena, on the other hand, had finished her breakfast a while ago and went to work on her performance. By lunch, Ash had woken up and was in the middle of a battle with Serena. 

“Sylveon, let’s go!” Serena said as she sent out her Sylveon.

“Greninja. I choose you!” Ash yelled as he sent out his Greninja.

“Battle begin!” said Clemont, who was acting as referee.

“Fairy Wind!” she said, to start the battle.

“Dodge it!” Ash said as Greninja jumped avoiding Sylveon’s Fairy Wind.

“Water Shuriken” he yelled as Greninja shot the moves at the eeveelution.

“Swift!” Serena yelled as Sylveon shot the golden-yellow stars at the frog-ninja Pokemon but it was overpowered by the power of water shuriken which hit Sylveon, knocking it out.

“Ash, you’re in for a surprise” she said as she sent out her next Pokemon.

“You have an Absol, Serena?” Ash and Clemont said, together, then Ash noticed a mega stone on a bracelet on Absol’s leg.

“Absol, Mega Evolve!” she said she tapped her Key Stone. Her mega Absol looked different to others they had seen. Its fur had a pink coloring and its horn was magenta.

“Serena, where did you meet this Absol?” Clemont asked.

“I found it near my house in Vanniville Town” she replied.

“Arial Ace” Ash yelled to Greninja.

“Razor Wind!” Absol sent out a powerful Razor Wind attack which hit Greninja and sent it flying backwards into a tree. With  their battle bond, Ash swayed and fell backwards, knocked out.

“Ash?!” Serena yelled as she ran over to Ash with the others following. Slowly, Ash started to open his eyes.

"What happened?” he said as he sat up, by now Greninja was okay and was walking over to the group.

“Gren? Greninja” Ash? are you okay?

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks Greninja” Ash answered to the Frog-ninja Pokemon.

“Well that’s a relief” Clemont said before he and Bonnie went back to what they were doing.

He was left with one question, why couldn’t he move before he passed out?

But he went off with Pikachu and Greninja to do some training.

When dinner-time rolled around, they had walked further to another clearing and both tents were set up.

Clemont and Serena were cooking dinner, leaving Ash and Bonnie to collect the berries, they needed Oran, Pechan, and Prima Berries. When they returned with them, Clemont put them it the pot while Serena spiced it.

Not half an hour later, the meal was ready.

“Tuck in,” Clemont said as he and Serena finished bringing the plates to the table, little did they know that a shadow-person was watching Ash, waiting for the perfect moment. When they had finished eating, they changed into their pyjamas after getting into their tents.

They said ‘good night’ to each other, Ash and Clemont in one, Bonnie and Serena in the other. 

The Shadow-person snuck through the flap of the boys’ tents and shot Ash at point-blank range in the arm with a black slime dart which vanished quickly. When their task was finished, they snuck out of the tent and left.

In the morning, Serena was awake first so she got out of their tent, left her pokemon out and started grooming them.

It was about fifteen minutes until Bonnie woke up and went to see Serena. Then, only five minutes later Clemont was up.


End file.
